undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 63
This is Issue 63 of Fear The Living, titled Can't They Stay Dead. This is the first issue of Arc #9. Issue 63 ---- 2 Months Later ---- Ken Myers Jr.'s POV Logan lies down on a bed in front of me, his face devoid of its regular color. I stare down at him, he just looks up at the ceiling, and I can see the dread in his eyes. “Hey, you’re going to be okay Logan, just stop worrying so much, for me, please. Come on Logan, just say something.” I say. “Ken, why did you lie to me?” Logan says, and he coughs a little. “What are you talking about Logan?” I ask, confused. “Remember that night that you promised me you would protect me no matter what, why did you lie?” Logan asks again. “I didn’t Logan, I have been protecting you to the best of my abilities.” I say, I can feel sadness start to droop in my voice. “Drop the crap Ken, look at me. Do I look like I’ve been protected to the best of your abilities? Just, just, accept thi-“ Logan says, and then I see him just stop mid-sentence, and his head droops back, his eyes open wide. Then I see the color of his eyes turn a dark grey, and he starts to grumble. My heart sinks, I grab my chair in rage and fling it across the room. “NO!” I yell. Then Logan turns his head towards me, and he reaches his hand towards me. I slowly slide my hand towards my pistol, and I take it out. Instead of pointing it at him I raise it to my forehead. I look at his undead body reaching out to me, and I slowly pull the trigger. ---- “AAAAAH.” Is the first thing I yell as I wake up in the same chair, and Logan lies in the bed in front of me. I shift my gaze towards him, and I see that he is still sleeping, I slowly put my finger to his neck, and I feel a pulse. Good that was all just a nightmare, I look at the blanket lying at the foot of the bed and I grab it and pull it over Logan. Over the last weeks Logan got some fever or something along those lines, but he hasn’t been getting any better. I lean back in my chair and stare up at the ceiling, I have been failing at protecting Logan. He’s still sick and I haven’t done anything about it. Then I hear the door to the room creak open, and Rose walks in. I stand up and let her sit in the chair. I look at her and plant a kiss on her lips. “Has Logan gotten any better?” She asks, looking at Logan lying on the bed. “I don’t know, he still has a pulse, but It’s been so long since I used to be in school that I seriously forgot anything I knew about medicine.” I say. “Well, Logan’s going to be okay, alright.” Rose says. “Nah, I won’t believe it till I see it. I’m just going to gather up some people for a supply run, I got to get some meds for Logan.” I say, and I go to walk to where the other are, but Rose stops me. “Be safe Ken, for me.” She says, and she gives me a passionate kiss. “Ken I love you.” She says. “Yeah okay.” I say, and I walk to the others. I don’t know if I love Rose, sure I like her, but do I love her. I shake the thought off and I walk towards the others. I see David, Ben, James, Evan, Dan, Evan G, Richard, Wesley, D.L., Steve, Felix, Felix Jr., and Sofia . “David, Ben, Evan, Wesley, and D.L., y’all are coming with me on a supply run, go and get ready.” I say. “Ken come on, can’t I just stay and look over Logan for you.” Evan says. I slowly lower my hand towards my pistol and hover my hand over it, “I’m sorry, I thought I just heard you defy a direct order?” I say. “Sorry.” Evan says, and he walks off with the rest to get their stuff. “You know, it’s a total sausage fest up in here, the only woman here is Rose.” Dan says, smiling. “Keep away from her, that’s an order.” I say, smiling a little. I walk over to the table and kneel down so I’m level with Sofia. “How you doing?” I ask her, putting my hand on her shoulder. “I’m doing well, how about you Ken?” She asks, not looking at me. “I’m doing well also. Look I’m sorry I haven’t paid much attention to you, it’s just that Logan’s been sick so I have to make sure he’s okay. Look when I get back from this run I will do whatever you want ok.” I say. “Okay sure Ken, but get back quick then.” Sofia says. “I’ll try.” I say, and I plant a kiss on her forehead. “Good luck.” She says. I smile at her and see the others come back into the room. “Dan, look over the place while I’m gone okay.” I say, and me and the others I chose leave the room and enter the car outside. “Man I still can’t believe our luck in finding this motel, reminds me of the original one. Remember Ken.” Evan says, looking around the place. “Yeah, the memories, I’d rather not dwell on the past Evan.” I say, then I twist the car keys and start driving towards the nearest town. “What about finding this car, pretty sweet ass car, our luck has risen.” David says. “Our luck has risen, I guess you haven’t noticed that Logan is sick, or that Rose got that damn gash in her leg last run. Or that you nearly got nabbed on that last run!” I yell at him. “Sorry.” David says. “It’s ok, look we’re nearing the town, ok so Wesley and Evan y’all coming with me, you o-“ I say, but I’m quickly stopped by the car quickly swerving to the right. I grab the wheel and I try to pull it to the left, but I do it too much and I start to spin. I grab the wheel as hard as I can, but I just hit a fence, and I go flying out of the front window of the car. I hit the ground with a thud, and my vision soon blacks out. ---- Ben Renolds's POV I open my eyes slowly, last thing I remember was the car accidently crashing into a fence, and then I just fell unconscious. I look around to see the other guys that came on the supply run sitting around in the room also. I move my hand up to rub my head but I see that my hands are binded together. I look around and everyone also has their hands binded. I see that no one else seems to have woken up, so I just stay quiet and stare around. Where the fuck am I, is the only thing I can think. The walls are pristine and silver gleams off of them. I look around again and see a camera at the corner of the room. Then a speaker booms over us. “I guess you’re wondering where you are, Ben Renolds?” The speakers says. “Who are, and what the fuck do you want.” I say, trying to sound as intimidating as I can. “I’m hurt, how could you not remember us Ben? I mean you did arrest me before all of this.” The man says. “Wait, are you Si-“ I say, but the looming voice quickly stops me. “My name is Superior, if you dare to call me something else I will behead you instantly, now, wake up your little buddies and we can all gather around the campfire.” The man says, and the speakers turn off. I look around the room and see everyone waking up. The first one to open his eyes is Ken, and he instantly screams “LOGAN.”. “Ken, calm down.” I say. “No, I can’t, Logan still needs those damn meds, we need to get him the fucking meds, or he’s going to get worse, and who knows what will fucking happen to him.” Ken says, near tears. “Just calm down.” I say. “No, you take orders from me, now just shut the fuck up.” Ken says. “Ken, just list-Wait Ken, where’s your fake hand?” I ask, looking at Ken’s arm, his fake hand is missing. “Wait what are talking about.” Ken asks, then he looks down at his hands and sees his fake hand missing. “What the fuck, no we got to get that thing back, I’ve depended on it for too long.” Ken say. Just then a group of about five men walk into the room, including the man they call Superior. “Choose one to execute, make an example to the others. And Let fear run.” Superior whispers to one of the men and he walks away. “Now, which one of you wants to die today?” Superior says, clapping his hands together. ---- James BlackDango's POV Me, Dan, Evan G, Richard, Felix, Felix Jr., and Steve sit around a table, doing whatever. Rose walks into the room, everyone shifts their attention to her. “His condition has gone for the worse, his temperature keeps on rising, and he’s starting to look a little more pale, I don’t know how much longer he will hold on without those meds that Ken is getting him. I’m going to go back to checking up on him, just wanted to give y’all a update.” Rose says, but before she leaves I can’t help but say. “Rose, doesn’t everything feel so different now that Ken has become the dictator of the group.” I say. Everyone looks at me, no one has said anything about Ken behind his back yet, but I just couldn’t help myself. “Nothing’s the same anymore.” Rose says, and she walks back into the room. I look back at everyone, and they just look down. “So, got any aces?” I ask them, looking at the cards in my hand. “Nope.” Everyone says. “Go fish.” I say. Just then two men bust through the door, both armed with a pistol, and a baseball bat with nails sticking out of the front. The men first aim for the person closest to them, Sofia. I get up to stop them, but I’m too late as the nails penetrate Sofia’s chest, going through her heart and her spine, ending with a sickening snap. Then they aim for the next person closest to them, Felix Jr.. I manage to tackle one to the ground, Felix tries to get up to save his brother, but he’s too late as the man swings his bat, sending nails through Felix Jr.’s chest. Then he aims at Dan, he swings but only gets Dan a little in the chest, but Dan grabs the bat when the man goes to swing again. I look down at the man I tackled, and in rage start to ram my fists into his face, again, and again, and again. Dan swings the bat around, and gives one expert swing to the man’s head, killing the man effectively. I finally look back down at the man I’ve been pummeling, but his face is nothing but a bloody mess now. Dan collapses back onto the couch, gripping his stab wound. I push myself up, and then a bullet rips through the window and collides with Steve’s leg. He grabs his leg and let’s out an excruciating scream. I quickly run to where Rose is tending to Logan. But she opens the door first and says “What the fuck’s going on!” “Just shut up and help me get everyone in the room.” I say, and I run back to pick up Felix. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues